76th Hunger Games
by faeriesandunicorns
Summary: What if Katniss had never killed Coin and the 76th Hunger Games with Capitol children went through? How can these 24 pampered Capitol teens get through... The Hunger Games! Read and find out! Rated T since it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story and I'm not completely sure how this works...  
**

**I wrote this over the summer so it IS complete, there are no real 'chapters' so I separate the story in occasionally awkward places.  
**

**DISCLAIMER ALERT! I don't own the Hunger Games, Katniss, Peeta, Prim, or any of the characters mentioned in this book otherwise. Suzanne Collins does! If I did I'd have a lot more money :D  
**

* * *

**NARRATOR'S VIEW- THE INTRODUCTION**

Let's explore something different- what if Coin hadn't been killed and Snow was, and they went through with the Capitol children's Hunger Games? Throughout this story, I'll be switching off people's views. Let's start with Katniss's view during the decision.

**KATNISS'S VIEW- THE DECISION**

"It's agreed, then?" Everybody nods. "All right, then. We'll use the arena they made for this year- I assume you all realized they make the arenas ahead of time?" President Coin's eyes find mine. I nod, pretending it doesn't bother me. I am Katniss Everdeen, I am the Mockingjay. Nothing bothers me. Right?

Besides, the Capitol is about to get a slap in the face.

**NARRATOR'S VIEW- THE REAPINGS**

We're onto the reapings. President Coin divided the Capitol into twelve sections, as the thirteenth never participated in the Games. Here are the reapings. Since you'll get bored if I show you all twenty-four tribute's thoughts during the reaping, I'm just going to do one person from each section. Don't worry, you'll get a chance to see into everybody's minds farther into the story.

**JENNA'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION ELEVEN**

The Capitol, where I live, has been divided into twelve sections. Mock districts. All my life, I have been entertained by watching twenty four kids fight to the death. But now the districts have fought back and rule over the Capitol. They have decided that Capitol kids are going to be in the Games now. Just this one year. Then they will be over. But still, today is reaping day and I know that I have a chance to get picked. When the woman from District 13 reaches into the pool of girls' names, I hold my breath.

"Jenna McLaien!" No! I have been chosen to represent the girls in the Games. My house was part of section eleven so I am representing the 'eleventh district' of the Capitol. I slowly walk onstage. You could hear a pin drop when the woman from 13, Essa Farhen, asks for volunteers. She calls up Jonathan Crissie, a twelve year old, who is quickly replaced by his huge eighteen year old brother, Ed. I make a mental note to try and ally with him. Essa grabs our hands and says, "May I present to you, the tributes of Section 11!"

**EVEREST'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION TWO**

I am part of Section 2 of the Capitol. I feel my rage build up inside of me. I don't hear the name they call, but I quickly volunteer. I hear a few snickers. The woman from thirteen asks my name and I tell her- "Everest Ashton." Her mouth opens slightly from the surprise.

"You volunteered for yourself?" She questions. I can feel my cheeks going red. But she doesn't wait for an answer, she just sighs and reaches into the girls' ball. The woman reads, "Ella Grenald?" Ella is seventeen, I believe, and I know her only because she's my girlfriend's best friend. This is going to be awesome.

**ALLY'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION FOUR**

"No!" The sound escapes from my lips. I run onstage as silent tears run down my cheeks and soak my neck. Nobody volunteers. I shake hands with the boy tribute, Kay Marshton, while the man from 13 who did the reaping says, "I present to you, the tributes of section four of the Capitol, Kay Marshton and Ally Jenise!" But a thought occurs to me. I wipe away my tears. I am going to die in these games. And my secret will die with me, safe and protected forever.

**JOSEPH'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION EIGHT**

"Joseph Timbermann?" Calls Emelia Derst, the woman from 13 who does the reapings. I silently walk up. I shake hands with the girl from section eight, Lilah Joan Pemp. Lilah Joan mouths something to me that I don't understand. I do a slight shake of my head, but I don't think she notices. Only as we're walking into the fake Justice Building and we are separated I realize what she was mouthing.

"We're dead."

**FAE'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION THREE**

My family is one of the first to gather in the square, though people are quick to arrive. Even though these Capitol games are a one year thing, everybody is still nervous, the younger kids looking relieved, because there is no chance of them ever getting picked, because they are not in the age range this year. I clutch my younger brother. His twelfth birthday is today, but District 13 did not overlook that. He is still in the reaping bowl. The man from thirteen, -who everybody nicknamed The Egg the one time we saw him before, for no good reason at all- explains why we are here, because of a choice some people from 13 made, even though we all know very well. He takes a minute to decide whether to pick from the girls' or boys' bowl first. He eventually decides on the boys' and calls out, "Wayne Winters." I am so flooded with relief that it's not my brother that I almost miss them calling out my name.

"Fae Cressedan."

**STEWART'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION TWELVE**

"Stewart Honder." I walk to the stage with strange, almost robotic steps. Then Carla Jenner is called and loud sobs and screams envelop the crowd. Guards from District 13 pull a girl from the audience. She pulls against them and screams and sobs. But her effort is not enough and they hold her onstage where she just breaks down and cries. We are instructed to shake hands, but it's more like putting my hand in a river, because she has just wiped her tears on her hand. Carla is still young, almost fourteen years old, and the size of a nine year old. I feel a flash of pity for her and then a huge splash of pity for myself. But I push it to the back of my mind. If I'm going to die, who cares about my feelings?

**MARI'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION ONE**

I fluff my boa. When I get to be on television, I have to look good. The woman from 13 whose name slipped my mind says, "And now the ladies." She pulls out a piece of paper but before she can say the name I volunteer.

"What is your name, love?" She asks me.

"Mari Kestinson." I reply, acting just as fake-sweet as she is. She nods approval and calls to Jim Ferring. We shake hands and head into the fake Justice Building of Section 1.

**GORDON'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION NINE**

I'm still having trouble grasping the concept of the Capitol going into the Hunger Games. I mean, isn't that for the Districts? But I've been told numerous times by my mother that the Districts took over. I asked my dad why I didn't understand. He said it was because of my so-called mental illness. That makes sense. I don't understand all that much about anything. I'm eighteen, but people tell me I act like a kid. I tell them I don't understand.

I am at the reaping and when they call my name, Gordon Merel, I don't understand, as usual. But I'm pushed up onstage and then I realize I had been picked as a tribute. I daydream for a minute and suddenly I see a girl is on stage with me, Pearl Fernson. She's about two years younger than me. When she was too young to realize how weird I am, we were friends. But as soon as she hit five years old she abandoned me. I've always admired her- not liked her, though. Just admired her. We shake hands and I see the cold look in Pearl's eyes. Our old friendship will be no protection from her. Pearl wants to kill me just as much as the other tributes will.

**BETHIE'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION SIX**

I clutch my twin sisters' hand. "Oh, Bethie.." Erna whispers to me. My real name is Beth, but everybody calls me Bethie. Erna was called up. Without thinking, I volunteer for her. She is not only my twin sister, she is also my best friend.

"What's your name?" The lady asks.

"Beth Bernson." I say.

"She was your sister, then?" Asks the lady. I confirm it in a nod. She calls up an Evan Roth, who I've never met. We shake hands and go inside the building that everybody is supposed to pretend is the Justice Building. I hold my head high and even smile a bit for the cameras. I might die, but at least I'll take somebody, anybody down with me.

**VERNON'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION TEN**

"Vernon, uh, Ja-lo-pai-eh?" I walk up to the stage and sigh.

"It's pronounced Hah-leh-pai-eh." Everybody gets my last name, Jailopayeh, wrong. The woman shrugs and calls up Maya Pennam. We shake hands. I know I know her, but I can't remember from what.

Then I realize. This girl is not Maya Pennam. This girl is her sister. Why didn't she just volunteer? Now she has to pretend to be Maya. Then I realize the only possible reason. And a memory surfaces. Maya was very sick. She must have died. But why couldn't they tell anybody? I have no idea.

**NATALIA'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION SEVEN**

I can't be picked.

I just can't. It's not possible. The odds are so against it. I'm only twelve years old and I'm the granddaughter of the former President. I am Natalia Snow, I lived in the President's Mansion. My father, my grandfather's son, is still very wealthy. I did not sign up for tesserae. There is only one slip of paper in that huge clear circular pot that says Natalia Snow. The boys are called first- Onan Piper. Oh, yeah. He's some gamemaker's kid. Former gamemaker, I should say, as now that's people from District 3, Technology. And then they call out a name to represent the girls. It's Natalia Snow.

I see black and fall to the ground.

**DIESEL'S VIEW- THE REAPING OF SECTION FIVE**

"Emely Gert?" The man from 13 calls. No! Emely is my sister. And then-

"I volunteer!' Shouts Emely's old babysitter, Clara Lawson. Clara always loved Emely. Then it's the boys' turn.

"Diesel Gert."

What? It can't be. It can't, it just can't be. I have been called up as tribute. I walk up to the stage, flanked by soldiers from 13. I shake hands with Clara. We look into each other's eyes. I see real regret in Clara's eyes. She doesn't want to kill me. She doesn't want to kill anyone. Neither do I. But it's not our choice to make. Let the 76th annual Hunger Games begin!

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!  
**

**I'm posting this immediately following the first chapter just so you guys have a little more to read. I won't upload the next 'till I get a review, follow, like, or favorite. Thanks!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Suzanne Collins/epic, so I OBVIOUSLY don't own the Hunger Games or any of its character's or content. If I did, this probably wouldn't be here. I'd be lounging in my castles yelling at my servants to wait on me.  
**

* * *

**NARRATOR'S VIEW- OVERVIEW**

Alright. We've seen the reapings. In case you have forgotten, our tributes are-

One- Mari Kestinson, Jim Ferring

Two- Everest Ashton, Ella Grenald

Three- Fae Cressedan, Wayne Winters

Four- Kay Marshton, Ally Jenise

Five- Clara Lawson, Diesel Gert

Six- Bethie Bernson, Evan Roth

Seven- Natalia Snow, Onan Piper

Eight- Joseph Timbermann, Lilah Joan Pemp

Nine- Gordon Merel, Pearl Fernson

Ten- Vernon Jailopayeh, "Maya" Pennam

Eleven- Jenna McLaien, Ed Crissie

Twelve- Stewart Honder, Carla Jenner

Now let's go to the opening ceremonies. Katniss has been kind enough to contribute her thoughts on the tribute's costumes and actions.

**KATNISS'S VIEW- THE OPENING CEREMONIES**

I sit in the audience next to Haymitch, Peeta, and my mother. I wish Prim was here. But now is no time to mourn her death. Suddenly the music starts playing and the tributes from Section 1 ride out. Even though in the sections of the Capitol the tributes don't actually know anything about their matching District's specialties, some of the tributes are still dressed like their matching District, but not all of them. Section 1 is, of course, dressed to match their District, as that means covering them in gems and anything sparkly or elegant. Mari and Jim look absolutely stunning. Section 2 comes out. I can't remember their names, so I search my program. Oh yeah. Everest and Ella. They are just wearing simple elegance. Then Section 3 comes out. Fae is in a really interesting dress, it's sort of like a bubble, but it's really pretty. Her long hair goes straight up her head to form a kind of lightning bolt. Her hair is naturally yellow but there's some glitter or something that makes her look like she's actually being hit by a lightning bolt, which then splits into a zillion pieces and forms a bubble, her dress. It's fascinating. For some reason, her Section partner is only wearing a suit. Section 4 comes out. Kay looks striking in a suit studded with diamonds. Ally is wearing a matching diamond dress and a little diamond tiara. Section 5 looks amazing. Diesel and Clara seem to be wearing light. They seem to almost be engulfed in sunlight. I am entranced by them until I notice Section 6 coming out. Nothing that really sticks in my head. Just normal party clothes. Maybe their stylists thought Bethie and Evan had no chance. Then they both spin once and their clothes transform into fire-y garments. I can't help thinking thinking this is copying all of my outfits, except for the Victory Tour, but it looks amazing and I dismiss it. Section 7 comes out. I don't really pay attention to their outfits. All I can think about is how Natalia is- or was, I should say, President Snow's granddaughter. I feel like I jinxed her. I did say, during the meeting deciding these games, that Snow had a granddaughter. And Natalia is only twelve. But she's tough. And small, so people will ignore her. Maybe she's a winner. Section 8 comes out and I see Joseph and Lilah Joan's faces on the screen. They are terrified. I can't peel my eyes away from their faces until I have to because they aren't on screen, the newly arrived Section 9 is. Gordon looks very handsome in a tux with his hair held back by gel and just a touch of makeup. Pearl, literally, looks like a pearl, minus the roundness. I take Peeta's pearl out of my pocket and compare it to her. Yes, same pearly white elegance. Section 10 honestly just looks scary. Terrifying, in fact. They are dressed up as demons. Jet black, horned demons, fake blood dripping on them from their horns and tails. Terrifying. Then Section 11 comes out and totally contradicts 10's view. They are bright yellow and seem to almost be glowing. Then Section 12 comes out. They are fire. I cannot describe it. Just- fire, with faces. And then President Coin gives her speech and the tributes ride out.

**NARRATOR'S VIEW- INTERVIEWS**

Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? Next we're going to show you some clips of the interviews. Just a few.

**MARI'S VIEW- THE INTERVIEWS**

I am the girl from Section 1. I go first. The new interviewer is Peeta Mellark. He shakes my hand. "Welcome, Mari."

**STEWART'S VIEW- THE INTERVIEWS**

I watch on the televisions behind the stage the interviews. I am amazed how many of the girls went for the girly, giggly look.

**NATALIA'S VIEW- THE INTERVIEWS**

"So, Natalia.." Starts Peeta. "How is it for you being so young, but so much is expected of you, since you're the former President's granddaughter?" I flash what I'm sure is a stunning smile.

"Oh, it's great. Kids finally being expected to be what they actually are." I'm certain that puzzles people.

**EVAN'S VIEW- THE INTERVIEWS**

"I WILL WIN THIS!" I finish off my interview with a huge round of applause.

"**MAYA"'S VIEW- THE INTERVIEWS**

"So, Maya.." I mentally punch him. My name isn't Maya! Why did I do this? Why did Mother decide Maya's death to be a secret and make me pretend to be her?

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! Yes, it's a bit short, but chapter one was pretty long! Bye dearests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!  
**

**Well, the only favorites/follows I got were from... myself. *forever alone face*.  
**

**But! I got 32 views. Not a lot, but... thanks for reading?  
**

**Okay.. if you guys are wondering why I don't name the chapters, it's because... um... yeah, I have no legit reason.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does obviously. I don't own Katniss, I don't own Peeta's pearl (though I wish I did). I don't own pretty much anything here... except my characters, 'cause they're awesome!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**NARRATOR'S VIEW- THE 76TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES**

And now, what you've all been waiting for, it's time for the 76th Annual Hunger Games!

**ONAN'S VIEW- THE CORNUCOPIA AND THE BLOODBATH**

GONG! I run right into the Cornucopia. I know that it means either instant death or run away with supplies. A knife enters my skull. I have one second to form a last thought- it's the former.

**KAY'S VIEW- THE CORNUCOPIA AND THE BLOODBATH**

First thing I am aware of is that I am standing deep, deep in the Cornucopia laughing. Then I see that guy from Section 7 get killed and I become nauseous from all the blood. Then I see my Section partner, Ally, have her head smashed in. I grab a backpack and a knife and try to run for it, but I trip on a spear and it lodges itself into my chest. I killed myself by my clumsiness.

**CLARA'S VIEW- THE CORNUCOPIA AND THE BLOODBATH**

The gong sounds. I spin on my pedestal and run away from the Cornucopia, not daring to risk my life so quickly. Somebody throws a knife at me, but it misses and I grab it.

"Thanks for the knife!" I say, quietly. A person comes up behind me. Without thinking, I cut their ankle. I'm not ready for the kill yet.

**LILAH JOAN'S VIEW- THE CORNUCOPIA AND THE BLOODBATH**

I dart to the edge of the Cornucopia and grab a knife. I see a girl, I think her name is Clara, run away. I dart after her and am about to kill her when she turns on me and cuts my ankle. The pain is too much. I am losing so much blood. But I know I will recover, but I will go through days of pain. Pain, that thing I had always hated more than anything. I pick up the knife Clara dropped. I hold it to my heart. I hesitate for a moment and then.. nothing.

**GORDON'S VIEW- THE CORNUCOPIA AND THE BLOODBATH**

The gong sounds and I stand where I am. I'm trying to understand everything that is going on in the bloodbath, so I take a few steps forward to get a better view. Pearl notices me and grins evilly at me. She runs with her arms facing forward. At first I think she wants to hug me, so I open my arms out wide. At the last second I realize I am not embracing Pearl. I'm embracing death.

**CARLA'S VIEW- THE CORNUCOPIA AND THE BLOODBATH**

The girl from two, what's her name, Ernestine? Elizabeth? Something like that. She tries to stick me with a spear but I dart to the side. I grab a knife and disarm her. She goes pale and tries to back away, but I don't pity her. She's down within a second. I freeze for a moment, because I remember her name. Ella. But that moment costs me my life, as Ed Crissie from Section 11 twists my neck.

**EVAN'S VIEW- THE CORNUCOPIA AND THE BLOODBATH**

Wayne from Section 3 jumps on me. I try to push him off. He bends one of my fingers back and I hear a sickening crack. With my good hand, I grab his hair and pull most of it out. Wayne screams in anguish. I grab a pack from my side and hit him with it, then pull away and dig my heel into his neck. Risking seconds until I'm sure he's dead, I make a run for it.

**NATALIA'S VIEW- AFTER THE BLOODBATH**

I stay where I am, crouching behind the Cornucopia until the fighting stops. For a minute I am confused. Why is it so quiet? Shouldn't the Careers be talking, excited, comparing their kills? Then I realize. There are no Careers in these Games. Very few of the tributes actually wanted to play. This is the Capitol. We wanted the Hunger Games for entertainment, and except for a few sick people, nobody wanted to actually be in them. I creep out of my hiding spot and tiptoe inside of the Cornucopia. I figure that if there are no Careers, the Cornucopia may not have been picked clean. I feel certain I'm on television right now so I try not to let my emotions show. But the first thing I see when I walk into the Cornucopia is not treasure or weapons or supplies.

It's a sleeping person.

**VERNON'S VIEW- AFTER THE BLOODBATH**

I am jolted awake. I remember where I am, the Cornucopia. I took over it and decided to take a nap. Then I realize that there is a little girl standing over me, Natalia. She picks up a knife from beside her. I slowly back away and stand up. I am totally at the mercy of this tiny person. Then I bump into something big and hear an 'oomph'. There's another person in here. It's Ed Crissie. He forcefully pushes me aside. My head lands on the hard floor of the Cornucopia. In my last breaths, I see Natalia throw a knife at Ed and it lands in his heart. She pulls the knife out of him and stares at the blood in horror. I suppose it must be even worse for a kid then it is for a sixteen year old. And then I die.

**FAE'S VIEW- AFTER THE BLOODBATH**

I am on top of the Cornucopia, with my head hanging over the edge, watching Natalia and Ed and Vernon fight. Vernon falls to the ground, Ed hit him very hard. Natalia kills Ed. And I know Natalia is about to come out and she'll see me hiding here. Natalia grabs a big backpack and a bunch of knives but I guess she thinks she's in danger, because she scampers away. As soon as she's out of site I jump into the Cornucopia and push the bodies of Ed and Vernon out of it, and I guess the bloodbath is officially over because the cannons start. I count them. Nine people down. Fifteen people left. I suddenly realize how dry my throat is. I look around the Cornucopia. Three backpacks left. A tent. A bag of apples. Crackers. A bow and sheath of arrows. Five knives. One spear. A rope. A big backpack, probably empty. I look through the bags and find several bottles of iodine, a sleeping bag, a set of matches, two packs of dried fruit, and a couple water bottles. I try to decide what to take with me. It has to be light enough that I can move fast. I take the big backpack and put the sleeping bag in, a bottle of iodine, two water bottles, all the food, the matches, and three knives. There is still a couple of bodies left that haven't been collected and I get an idea. I put the remaining backpacks on a body and fill it with all the stuff but the weapons. Then I grit my teeth and put the knives and spear in the body, and the arrows, and string the quiver and bow on it. I try not to look at the face but I get a glimpse and see it's the boy from nine, what's his name, Garrett? Oh yeah. Gordon. I back away and let the body, and the supplies, be taken away.

I am off to a very good start.

* * *

**Okays, that's it for now. PLEASE REVIEW! I would appreciate it so much, otherwise I'm gonna start another story, 'cause you guys make me feel sad. Pretty please?**

**-faeriesandunicorns  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,  
**

**Well, very few people have been reading this story. If I was writing it as I go along (like Around the Neighborhood, a Warriors fanfic I'm writing)I'd stop, but since it's already finished, I'll just keep going. I'm also going to make a cover for the story/ask my sister talentlesswitch to make me one (she's not actually talentless). Maybe you guys will read this story then?  
**

**Shoutout to 'stephen pelling' who reviewed. Thank you! But I'm pretty sure my spelling is fine, however, yours does need a bit of work. Just kidding! Don't hate me.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We've been through this already. I don't really have any rights to this. I own my characters and a little bit of my plot. That's it Suzanne Collins owns it. Okay? No yelling at me!  
**

**Enjoy... If you're going to read past this part...  
**

* * *

**ELLA'S VIEW- THE FIRST NIGHT**

I grin. Carla thought that she killed me. But really, I'm as good as ever. After Carla was killed, I jumped up and ran away. But I didn't have any time to get supplies. I sit in the little seat I made for myself, shivering. The anthem starts. Then I see the faces of the dead. Wayne Winters, the boy from Section 3. That means my Section partner and both from one are alive. Then both from Section 4, Kay and Ally. Next is Onan from 7, so both from 5 and 6 are alive. Lilah Joan from Section 8 is dead. So is Gordon from 9. And Vernon from 10. The huge guy, Ed Crissie, from 11 is down. That's surprising. And last is Carla from 12. The seal and then darkness. Nine people dead on the first day.

I grit my teeth so that people won't hear them clacking together in the cold.

**JIM'S VIEW- THE SECOND DAY**

I yawn and stretch, and climb out of my tarp. It was all I managed to get, a neon blue tarp, but it kept off the dew and kept me warm. Sort of. I hope that the rumbling of my stomach isn't as loud to other people as it is to me. I lick the dew off of the tarp but there is very little of it and it barely moistens my mouth. It just makes me want more. I sigh and fold up my tarp. I tuck my jacket into my belt and put the tarp inside my jacket, over my heart. It's easier to carry and it's extra protection. I walk for a little bit but I start to get dizzy. I suddenly see a berry bush in front of me. I suck the juice out of a ton and eat them. I ignore how it makes my stomach churn and my mouth burn. I stumble around until I find a tiny pool, hidden by rocks. I suck it dry and start to get a headache. In about an hour I start to retch and regret eating the berries and drinking the unclean water. It will be a very long couple of days, if I even survive that long.

**DIESEL'S VIEW- THE SECOND DAY**

I drink from the water bottle, one of the two things I got. The other is my iodine, which is tucked away in my pocket. I don't really plan on getting out of the arena, unless something awesome happens. Instead, my goal is to find Clara. I have to thank her for volunteering for my sister, have to tell her to get out of here, and protect Emely. Who knows what could happen to a tribute's sister, who actually got picked and was volunteered for. I walk a surprisingly short distance before I hear two people talking.

"You saw, last night, that big guy from eleven is already down. A couple of the boys are bigger today. Do you know Diesel out of the games? That could be an advantage." Says a voice I don't recognize. I freeze at my name, and know who is going to answer. I am right.

"Yeah," Clara says. "I used to babysit for him and his sister- she's the girl I volunteered for. Weird how they both got picked. But I dunno, he's gotten a lot bigger than when he was nine. And stronger. He used to practice wrestling with his dad, and I have a feeling he's improved."

I hold in a chuckle. I used to wrestle a bit with my dad, but I haven't done it since I was ten. I step on a branch and freeze.

"What was that?"

"Knives out."

To me: "We know you're there. Show yourself, don't be a coward." I take a deep breath and quietly grab a big heavy stick. I wait a moment so that I will catch them off guard. Then I creep forward and pounce! The other girl is Jenna from eleven. I twist her neck. Clara is about to stab me when I jump on her and hold her down. I know it's killing her, that she wants to scream, but she can't, for it only means more enemies.

"Kill me! Get it over with!" She whispers painfully, frantically.

"I can't. I have to tell you something first. Thank you- thank you for volunteering for Emely. You have to get out of here and protect her- I can't. But you have a chance."

"Then- w-why are you k-killing me?"

"I had to hold you down so you wouldn't stab me."

"It's too-" Clara coughs. "late for me. You've broken my ribs and probably bruised or punctured my heart. I-I'm dying."

I jump off, outraged by my mistake. But I know she's right. It's too late. She manages to pull herself up. A cannon fires, Jenna must have finally died. Clara shakily takes out her knife. I think she is going to give it to me. Instead she cuts my leg. I involuntarily scream. I fall to the ground and with her last breath, stabs my stomach. A cannon fires. Clara is dead. And I might as well be.

* * *

**Short, random, and to the point. Is it just me, or is Diesel pretty dumb? Teehee :3**

**-faeriesandunicorns  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!  
**

**I saw your reviews and most of you wanted me to follow only one character. I wrote this for a home website a friend made where the point was to follow all the different characters so that readers could choose their favorites and send in emails as a sponsor for their favorite character. Nobody ever saw the website, but the stories on it were supposed to be written this way. I'm sorry, I should have cleared that up.  
**

**This is a rather old story, and my writing style is rather different now.  
**

**I put the rest of the story in this chapter, so be prepared for a long chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, it is not mine. Okay?  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**STEWART'S VIEW- THE FOURTH DAY**

Everything had been quiet the third day. The Capitol viewers would be getting bored. Twelve people are alive, including me. I try and think of the other eleven. I memorized the names of everyone, but I can't remember very well who died and who didn't. The only deaths that stuck in my head were Jenna from eleven, and Clara and Diesel from five. I remember because they were the most recent deaths, the only deaths on the second day. The only living one I remember that I am positive is alive is Bethie Bernson, from section six. I have been watching to see if she dies. I know I would be horribly disappointed if- well, most likely when she dies. She was always so nice to everybody in training and it seemed genuine, not just trying to get our trust. I know that there is a bit of a weak spot in my heart for Bethie, but I try to deny it. She's going to die. I'm going to die.

The ground starts to shake horribly. I grab my bag. This is no normal earthquake.

"**MAYA"'S VIEW- THE EARTHQUAKE**

I am sitting remembering the conversation I had with my mother over Maya's deathbed.

"_You have to be Maya."_

"_But I can't. She is so different from me, and we don't look much alike. Someone will notice!"_

"_It's our only chance. We know that Maya's going to be reaped. If they find out that she's dead we'll have to pay so much money!"_

"_But it was Maya's sacrifice! She chose to be in the games to pay our debts. District 13 agreed- but I didn't! I argued with Maya, told her that we could find another way. But she refused. Why can't we just tell them Maya's dead?"_

"_Dora. They said we would have to pay twice the amount of money we were going to give them if she backed out!"_

"_But she didn't back out! She DIED!"_

"_They might not see it that way."_

That was when I stormed out of the house to cool off. That was the last time anyone called me by my real name, Dora. Nobody wanted to risk it since I was pretending to be Maya- who knows who could be listening?

Just then the earth started moving. I had no time to get anything before cracks started breaking up across the ground. A person ran past me, the boy from twelve. I jump up and run for my life, literally. After maybe ten minutes of running, fierce cramps shoot through my chest and legs. I try to ignore them but they cripple me, making me run slower. I suddenly fall to the ground and try and catch my breath. I have maybe two minutes. I've taken a minute but I'm not getting better. I try and stand but it hurts. I hobble along as fast as I can and suddenly the cramps go away. I run, run, run, but that stupid minute of cramps cost me. Light cracks start to creep around my feet and I feel the shakiness again. I become dizzy and trip on a rock. My legs dangle over a huge, dark line in the ground. I grip a huge root and yell for help. Perspiration soaks my clothes. I hold onto the root, but my sweat makes it harder.

And then, suddenly, I slip off of the branch and fall hundreds of feet.

**JIM'S VIEW- THE FOURTH NIGHT**

I look at the sky. One dead today. Maya Pennam, the girl from ten. I am under a pile of leaves. I am very feverish, and I have vomited out all that was inside of me. I am starving and thirsty, and having a fever isn't helping very much. I am hot under my tarp and leaf disguise. I am certain I must be panting very loudly, but my brain does not try and be more quiet. Somebody comes up to me, gasps, and stabs me with a stick. I cry out and feel hot blood pouring out of my stomach. The person walks away, probably thinking me good as dead. I pull my tarp tight over my wound, but in my weakness that's not very tight. The pain gets to me and I black out.

**PEARL'S VIEW- THE FIFTH DAY**

I grit my teeth. Five days that I have been here, most likely with a fever and maybe blood poisoning. The second before the bloodbath started, I tried to jump off my pedestal but instead fell off and broke my leg. I managed to drag myself away from the fighting and into the cover of the trees. I was bleeding, from where rocks had punctured my skin in the fall and dragging myself here. In the earthquake I was out of danger of the ground falling apart under me but stones and earth fell on top of me getting dirt into my cuts and causing more. My leg was pretty much one big infection. I tried not to look at the pus constantly oozing out of my cuts. I had asked and asked for medicine, but I knew unless I did something really great and courageous I would never get anything. Barely into the games I made a fool of myself falling down. Who would want to sponsor me? I pull myself up and look at my leg. It's twisted at an awkward angle and is covered with dry blood and pus and I almost vomit. I put the back of my hand to my forehead but don't feel a difference, probably because my hand is just as hot as my forehead.

I know that there is nothing I can do to really repair my leg, but I take off my shirt and tightly bind it around my leg. I shiver in just my undershirt but my leg soon starts to feel a bit better. Sort of.

Next thing to do is go to a more sheltered place. It is honestly a miracle that nobody has come and killed me yet, or animals come and eaten me. I pull myself up onto one leg, and just stand for a few moments and wait for the cramps to go away. Five days is a long time to go without moving your legs. I support myself on trees and drag myself over to a place where rocks go up against a tree, making a shelter. I had had my eyes on it and considered going there, but decided fifty feet was too far. Yeah, I know, lazy. I barely collapse onto the ground before the parachute lands next to me.

**BETHIE'S VIEW- THE FIFTH DAY**

A cannon wakes me from my nap. Judging from the height of the sun it is about noon. Maybe. I open my small pouch and pull out a handful of nuts. They are all I know I can eat here. At least I think I can eat them. A tribute was eating these and some other berries a few years back. He died from poison but nobody knows if it was the nuts or the berries. I can only hope it was the latter.

I find a big stone and a strong, thick stick. Using the rock I try my fifth or sixth attempt at making a knife. It doesn't work. I see a Y-shaped stick on the ground and get a burst of inspiration. I take the elastic out of my hair and just tie it in a knot. Then I put it on the Y-shaped stick, twisting it once on each side so it stays on. I take a random pebble from the ground and try out my slingshot. It's not the best, but it's better than nothing. I take a few pebbles and put them in my pack, and then I harvest more nuts. I crave salt, and meat, anything I can chew on. I also crave water. I had grabbed a bottle of water but it was small and only barely made it through four days. The bottle I still I have but I did not get any iodine, so I cannot purify any water. I lick the last drop clean but it just makes me want more.

**JOSEPH'S VIEW- THE SIXTH DAY**

I try to count who is left, in order of the sections. There's the girl from section one. Her section partner showed up in the sky the fifth night. Both from two. I can't remember any more up till six, where both are still alive. The girl from seven. Me, of course, from eight, but my section partner is not alive. Also the girl from nine and the boy from twelve. There is one more that I can't remember, since I'm positive that ten people are left, and I remembered just nine.

I just want this stupid thing to be over. I want to die. Let the victor live a full, long life.

I give up.

And so I take the broken knife blade I found and drive it into my own skin.

**STEWART'S VIEW- THE SEVENTH DAY**

I freeze in place, certain I just heard a twig crack under someone's heavy foot. I take my bow and load it, then I spin around. A boy steps out from behind a tree.

"I've had my eye on you." He says.

"Oh, so you think of me as a strong opponent that you want to get out of this thing?" I retort.

"On the contrary. I see you as a strong opponent, yes, but also as a valuable ally."

I raise my eyebrows. The boy gives me a confirming nod. We drop our weapons and shake on it. And then I do.

**FAE'S VIEW- THE EIGHTH DAY**

I take a final satisfying bite of my bird and bury the bones. I take a few sips of my water and kick some final dust over my small fire and decide to move on. I can probably find a better water source than this tiny stream, and I've been here too long anyways. I gather up my things and it is in a surprisingly short distance that I find a small camp has been made up. A little fire pit, an animal skin bag, a hollow in the ground filled with moss for a bed. I decide to wait and see whose camp this is, so I shimmy up a tree and hide in the leaves. In around half an hour a little girl comes to the camp. At first I wonder how she got here since she is so small, maybe seven or eight years old. Then I realize it is Natalia Snow. She is the former president's granddaughter. I remember the big thing it was that she was chosen as a tribute. Some thought the reaping was rigged, maybe it was, I don't know. I suppose she just looks small, or maybe it's just because I'm high up. I throw a knife into her firepit to distract her while I slide down. She spins around.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" She pleads.

"I might not hurt you." I say. She whimpers and starts to back away. I wonder, is she really this frightened? She made it to the final nine, probably soon the final eight. She could be doing a Johanna. Several years back a girl, Johanna Mason, pretended to be a wimp, then came out fighting. Could this be Natalia's strategy?

"Then wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"Ally with you, maybe." The tips of my lips creep upward.

"What's the catch?" Natalia stands forward bravely.

"There isn't one. We help each other out."

Natalia looks into my eyes for a few moments. She must decide I'm trustworthy because she shakes my hand and says, "Deal."

**EVEREST'S VIEW- THE EIGHTH NIGHT**

It's midnight, and my watch. Stewart is sleeping. With only the two of us in the alliance, what's to stop me from backstabbing?

I take my knife out and then Stewart jumps up, bearing a knife. He wasn't really sleeping. He tries to stab my chest but I move too fast and it cuts my arm. I get in at his leg. His knife rips across my forehead. I am roaring in pain. But the pain makes me stronger, at least for a few minutes. I thrust my knife into his stomach, then out, then in again. I hear a cannon. I fall to the ground and grip my forehead. I bring my hands down covered in blood. Tears stream down my face from the pain. It's all I can do not to scream in my pain. I pull my shirt off, yelping and swearing when it rubs up against my wound. I tie it around my head, doubling it over. Still, within seconds, it's soaked through. I know, suddenly, that I am going to die.

**MARI'S VIEW- THE NINTH DAY**

I clumsily cover my hacking coughs that have been plaguing me the last day. I ate some kind of strange animal and ever since I've been horribly sick. I've been toughing it though, and I'm starting to think I may have won against the sickness. I clutch my throat as I retch and vomit up the small bit of food left inside of me. After covering it up with dirt I walk on for a few more minutes, when I start to retch again. I am coughing up blood. I am very weak but still I feel acid in my throat. Trying to empty myself takes the strength out of my legs and I fall to my knees. I see stars, but my eyes refocus over and over. After a few minutes my eyes completely refocus and I regain my balance. I start to slowly crawl forward and realize I can do that without getting dizzy. I retch out the last bit of food in my body and slowly continue on. A squirrel sits in front of me. I only have a few minutes before it notices me. I quietly pull out my knife and throw it. I manage to stand and take the squirrel. I clear a small place and start a small fire. While the fire gets hot enough I skin the squirrel. I then cook the squirrel and quench the fire as soon as possible. I nibble on a small piece of the meat and manage to choke it down. With very small bites at a time I manage to eat a decent amount. My tongue is dry and I lick dry my small water bottle and stare at it regretfully, willing it to magically fill itself up. I suddenly feel a stabbing pain in my stomach. Over and over again, it feels like I'm being stabbed from inside with a white-hot knife. I feel the pain slowly work its way up from my stomach to my mouth. I feel my mouth burn and throw my hands to my face. I feel hot liquid meet my hands and I pull them away and see my hands covered in more cherry red blood. My stomach boils and I can't focus on anything. I hear echoing footsteps.

"Mari?"

"She's good as dead. We should leave her."

"Natalia, look at this poor girl! We should just kill her. It would be more merciful than just leaving her in this pain."

I try to say, yes, kill me, please, kill me! But all that happens is that I gurgle blood and cough more.

"Sure. She's dead either way, right?"

I feel a last, lingering, white hot pain, and nothing else.

**ELLA'S VIEW- THE NINTH NIGHT**

I remember the signs in the sky from last night. Six left. The killing pains in my stomach have only gotten worse. My mouth is horribly dry, and I am dizzy. These are the side effects of my starvation and dehydration. Every few hours I move a bit to try and avoid other tributes. At the rate these games are going, I may just outlive everyone else.

I focus on the world for a few moments, and I am able to see around me. I have been lying down for enough time that the dizziness is going away. That is my sign that it is time to move on. I try to push the mud off of my stained shirt.

Wait. What? Mud on my shirt? But mud can only mean one thing- water! I turn over and try and dig in the mud, steadily getting thinner and more watery. After several wonderful moments a small puddle of a brownish water starts to form. I don't have any iodine to cleanse the water of any poisons it might have, but I can get most of the mud out. Once I have a well sized puddle of brown water, I dig another hole in a dry spot and line it with stones and a few twigs so the water will not seep through. I then make a last hole in a dry spot but don't line it. I cup some brown water in my hands and then hold it over the last hole, and let as much mud as possible seep through my fingers. I then dump the somewhat-cleaned water into my hole lined with rocks. Though it probably is still dirty, it is a considerable amount cleaner than the rest of the water. I do this several times until I cannot bear the craving any longer and lick dry my cleaned water. It is disgusting but better than none. I continue this process until I finally feel I can take in no more water. The games probably only have several days left, so any sicknesses I may get from dirty water will likely be treated by the Capitol successfully if I win. I feel much better though still very hungry. I make a small cove in the ground to sleep in the rest of the night. When I wake I am starving, so I slowly get up and sharpen the end of a heavy stick with a stone. Before long, I spot some kind of small animal and jump on it, then force my stick through its eye. It is a gruesome procedure as I slowly and horribly kill the animal. Soon, though, it is dead, and I make a small fire. I'm not sure how to skin the thing, so I decide to try and just burn off the fur. The burning smell will attract enemies, I am sure, but better sooner than later.

And enemies do come, in the form of Evan Roth, the boy from section six. He is holding a knife and bearing his teeth. The arena has made him into a monster. I back up against a tree and hold up my sharpened stick. I am shaking as I hold it up in front of me.

"Please don't hurt me!" I exclaim.

"Fresh meat!" A light in his left eye glints.

I scream.

**NATALIA'S VIEW: THE TENTH DAY**

I quietly walk alongside Fae, towards the smell of something burning. She looks around and I see a small campsite ahead of us. A girl is pressed up against a tree, a boy leaning over her with a knife. I tap Fae just as the boy kills the girl and her screams echo through the arena. I am too petrified to do anything, but Fae is a quick thinker and can stay calm in any situation, so she throws a knife at the boy. It misses him and he turns around to face us, alarmed. He picks up the knife from the ground and examines it. A cannon sounds, the girl must have died. He looks up at us from the knife.

"You missed." He says, matter-of-factly.

"I'm aware." Fae says, equally as cool. "Mind giving me my knife back?"

"Sorry, but I do." He tells her. "I think I'll keep it for myself, if you don't mind."

"Well, I don't. I have plenty more." She takes her bag off of her back and shows off her impressive array of weapons, food, and supplies. I was very impressed when I found out she had been on top of the Cornucopia. I was behind it and thought that a very clever spot, but on top was much safer. I had ran away, sensing her presence, without grabbing much, but her smarts got her many supplies and all the extras she didn't need out of the games for good.

The boy took a step away.

"I think I'll be leaving-"

"Not if I can help it!" I exclaim, taking out a knife Fae had given me and throwing it at the boy. It hit his stomach. He roared and fell to the ground. I took my knife out and while cleaning it on my shirt his cannon boomed.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here so the hovercraft can take them away."

**PEARL'S VIEW- THE ELEVENTH DAY**

I wake to many piercing pains all over my body. My leg is much better from the medicine I received but now my body is burning all over. I look up. It's raining. And it isn't just water. It's some sort of acidic water, because every time it comes in contact with my skin, it burns, and my clothes already have many holes in them from the rain burning through. I struggle to grab my parachute and pull it over my head. It is small, but is all that I have to cover myself, as I don't want to risk the time to take off my jacket. I look to my right, farther away from the Cornucopia. It is sleeting. To my left, the way to the Cornucopia, it is only drizzling. Of course. Only four tributes left. They are bringing us together. There is no time to ponder what to do. I dart off towards the Cornucopia.

**BETHIE'S VIEW- THE ELEVENTH DAY**

I am walking slowly, carefully, drinking my probably dirty water. I suddenly feel a sting on my nose. Slowly, more and more burns appear all over my body. It's raining. Something not really water. I instantly realize the gamemakers are gathering us together. Looking away from the Cornucopia, where it is raining sheets, my answer is confirmed. I dart towards the Cornucopia. I am tripping over roots and things, screaming when drops hit my now red, bleeding skin. One more fall and I am in the area around the Cornucopia, where it is not raining anymore. I am whimpering in pain and collapse on the ground.

**FAE'S VIEW- THE ELEVENTH DAY**

Natalia and I stumble into the clearing. We are the last ones there. Bethie and Pearl are much worse off then we are, with tender red skin all over and most of their clothing burned off. Natalia grabbed the fabric off the tent to cover herself with, and I grabbed the sleeping bag, put it over my head, and cut a small slit in it to see out of. Natalia, at the last moment, grabbed my backpack, which was filled with weapons and food. I pull the sleeping bag off of my head and tie my hair back.

"I.. I think we should split up now. We should have done it earlier. Unless I have to.. I won't kill you. If you don't win.. I won't kill you unless it comes down to just you and me. Take some supplies- here. Now go. Before I change my mind!" Natalia didn't say a single word during this. She took the knife I gave her and scampered off to the other side of the clearing. I sighed. Natalia was a cute kid. And then I noticed her standing up, and slowly walking over to Pearl, who was closest to her. Bethie was also standing up. The end of the games was not far off.

**PEARL'S VIEW- THE FINAL BATTLE**

I notice Natalia walking towards me, with her knife in hand, ready. Panicked, I tear a branch off of the tree I was leaning on. Natalia comes close to me. She freezes, and then goes for my arm. I wedge my stick in her eye. She screams and grabs her face. I barely manage to duck in time as Fae throws a knife at me. She is running in my direction. So is Bethie, who is throwing stones at Fae, but they only bounce off of her. I push Natalia to the ground and pull the stick out of her eye, which I am trying not to look at. I throw the stick at Bethie, but she jumps on top of me and wrestles me to the ground. We are tearing each others hair out.

**BETHIE'S VIEW- THE FINAL BATTLE**

I gasp in pain as Pearl manages to take a big chunk of my hair out. I grasp onto her ear and sharply pull her neck sideways. I hear a loud crack and she goes limp under me, her neck broken. I jump up and kick her out of the way. Natalia is writhing on the ground. I take the opportunity to jump on top of her. She punches me off. I realize she is mostly pretending. She tries to stab my stomach but I pull her hand away. I am much bigger and stronger than her. Fae jumps on top of me, and tries to hit my back with her knife. She misses and hits Natalia's foot, nearly cutting it off. Natalia screams and rakes her fingernails down Fae's leg, which causes her to fall to the ground, taking away her struggle, piled on top of each other, until I hear a scream and a deathly crack. Natalia's head is bent backwards, her face and leg gruesomely covered in blood.

**FAE'S VIEW- THE LAST TWO**

Natalia is dead. That's not possible. It's not right. Any minute, she should sit up and say, "Got you!" Like little girls should. But now is no time to be mourning my friend's death. I pull a knife out of my leg painfully and charge at Bethie. She ducks, and all I manage to do is slice off most of her hair.

**BETHIE'S VIEW- THE LAST TWO**

I catch the knife that leaves me almost bald, leaving me with two knives. I hear something, maybe the last cry of Pearl or Natalia. A knife meets my throat. I see stars, and nothing else.

**FAE'S VIEW- THE VICTOR**

I won.

That's the first thought that comes to mind after I kill Bethie. I plop down on the ground, exhausted. A cannon sounds. Then another, and another. And then the trumpets.

"Citizens of Panem, I present to you the winner of the Capitol's Hunger Games, from Section Three, Fae Cressedan!"

* * *

**The end! Tell me what you thought of it :)**


End file.
